runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
This timeline is a list of all events that fan fictionally happened in RuneScape. Please feel free to contribute with all happenings in your fan fictions. = First Age = *Gielinor is created by Guthix. *The Deinoscorpio are the first sentient species to evolve. *The Assassin arives on Gielinor. *The Shadow is imprisoned on Gielinor (namely Morytania), and also so weakened that it only remains a vortex form. = Second Age = *A Zarosian Cult arrived in Morytania, failing to activate Operation Necrosis. = Third Age = 303 *Two warring races, the Hydraxites and the Karazahn, land on Gielinor during the God Wars. The two battle cruisers are buried beneath the planet, in comatose mode (reawakened in the Fifth Age). = Fourth Age = 909 *The Dracomancers are formed when Draco sends down a message to a Guthixian priest. 914 *The Draconic fleet and the dracomancer army are formed. = Fifth Age = 6 *The Asgarnian Marine Corps is formed. 92 *The Misthalin Royal Navy is formed. 134 *The Lumbridge Royal Navy is created. 136 *Zanxxor is born. 145 *Chiafriend12 is born. 154 *The 1st Agsarnian Naval Fleet is formed. *The Battle of Lumbridge (154) occurs from Moevyng 1st to Moevyng 6th. 155 *Kirops are first sighted, stealing weapons from a smithy. 156 *Injom is born. 158 *Galioct rampages throughout Gielnior. 159 *The 2nd Asgarnian Naval Fleet is formed. *An Asgarnian-Misthalin War starts and ends. 164 *The final Asgarnia-Misthalin war starts. 165 *The final Asgarnia-Misthalin war ends (as mentioned in Battle of Asgarnia). **Zanxxor dies. 166 *The first Maiihn is discovered. 167 *The Karamja-Asgarnia War starts by Karamjans invading Draynor Village. **The Asgarnian Marine Corps is sent in to Karamja. **After two months, the Asgarnian Marine Corps takes 39,800 out of 40,000 casualties. Asgarnia withdraws. 168 *The events of Battle of Asgarnia occur. **The 1st Agsarnian Naval Fleet is destroyed with the burning of Port Sarim. *The second Maiihn, Maaaiiiihn's brother, is discovered. *The Karamjan Civil War occurs, nearly exterminating all Karamjans. 169 *The events in RuneScape take place. 170 *The Dwarven Rock Band, the Coal Rocks forms. 172 *The events of Peacekeepers occur. *The happenings in Bank Heist occur, which take place four weeks after Peacekeepers. *The events of Staff of Power start here as well, ten weeks after Peacekeepers. 175 *The events of Regicide occur. 178 *The Alternate RuneScape collapses, because it is purged by the god Toothpix. 179 *Lander-014, the last surviving ship of the 1st Asgarnian Naval Fleet is decommissioned. 180 *The events of Souls of the Damned occur. 181 *The Horridan Incident occurs. 182 *The Raid of Sarim occurs. 183 *The events of Revenge of the Alone Ones occur here. 184 *Season 1 of Time Fractures occurs here. 185 *Season 2 of Time Fractures occurs here. 186 *Season 3 of Time Fractures occurs here. 187 *The events of Flaw in the Plan occur. *The events of A Day in the Life occur. *The events of Voyage to the Edge of the World occur (after FitP and ADitL). 190 *Season 1 of Two Worlds occur. *Torchwood Gielinor season 1 occurs (during TW). 203 *The Alliance of Similar Wildernessans forms. 204 *The Wilderness Wars start between the Alliance of Similar Wildernessans, Kingdom of Asgarnia, and Kingdom of Misthalin. *The 1st Golathion Project starts, to try to stop the Wilderness Wars. 206 *The 2nd Golathion Project starts after the failure of the 1st Golathion Project. 207 *The Wilderness Wars end. *The formation of the Kingdom of Golathia forms out of what was Asgarnia, Misthalin, Musa Point, Al Kharid, the Wilderness, Taverley and the east side of White Wolf Mountain. 210 *King Byolni Adsrongi of the Kingdom of Golathia is assassinated. King Kael Adsrongi, Byolni's closest relative, and cousin, takes the throne. 211 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades Mortyania, and starts the Golathia-Mortyania War. 213 *The Golathia-Mortyania War ends. No side claims victory, and no kingdom gains or loses any land. 216 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades Kandarin, and starts the Golathia-Kandarin War. *The events in RuneScape - Alien Force (TV Series) take place in this year. 217 *Massacres, like the ones at Hemenster, the Legends' Guild and at Catherby, and the defeat at Taverley force Golathia to surrender Taverley to the Kandarinians in exchange for peace. The Golathia-Kandarin War ends with a Kandarinian victory. 220 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades the parts of Karamja that they don't already control. This starts the Golathia-Karamja War. 222 *The Golathia-Karamja War ends with a Golathian defeat. Musa Point is surrendered to the Karamjans. 223 *The Golathian Civil War starts, with angry citizens because of King Kael Adrongi's bad decisions on going to war so many times, and losing two out of the three wars, and winning none. 226 *The Golathian Civil War ends. What was the Kingdom of Golathia becomes the Kingdom of Draynor, which is comprised of Draynor Village, Draynor Manor, Port Sarim and Lumridge; the Kingdom of Neo-Asgarnia out of Falador, and Rimmington; and the Kingdom of Greater-Edgeville out of Edgeville, the Barbarian Village, and the surrounding Wilderness. Al Kharid revolts to the Kharidian Desert, and the rest of the Wilderness north of level 12 becomes controlled by bandits. Varrock, however, is changed to "Golathia", as it is the only location the Kingdom of Golathia still controlled. 268 *The events of The Revenge of the Daleks occur. 290 A Mini-Second God Wars begins 298 The events of GuthixSupreme begin here: User:Pidodas/GuthixSupreme 456 *The Dracomancers begin an invasion of the Bongo islands south of Karamajia, and this becomes known as The Karamajian Invasion. Unknown Date *The events of the Morytania series supposedly occur sometime in the Fifth Age. = Seventh Age = *Gielinor becomes a huge mega-city, in which a number of races live together. (Runiverse) = Eighth Age = *Nuclear wars with each other and other planets nearly sealed the fate of Gielinor. (Runiverse) 514 The Entrana-Asthalin War has been declared. = Ninth Age = *Gielinor becomes barely inhabitable, and the Future Horrors are whats left (along with remaining humans). (Runiverse) = Tenth Age = *Gielinor is destroyed when Angeror dies. (Runiverse) = Real-time = 2007 May *The Planet of the Lost film saga starts here, ending in December. The whole 8 movies were released in 1 year for unspecified reasons, but filming of the first movie started in 2001, then the second one and so on. October *16: The quest, Saving Gigi, is released. *31: Update:Too Much Posh! is released, announcing the pre-discontinuation of the Saradomin Gilded platebody (g). November *13: Update:Grenade Toss is released, announcing the new aspect of the Ranged skill, Grenade Toss which enables players to throw grenades. *14-15: The First Grenade Toss Riot occurs in Falador, then all the way to Port Sarim for 19 hours straight. December *5: Gunnery is expected to be released, but is canceled. It is later told to the public of Jagex's intentions in Update:Kaboom. *''Voyage to the Edge of the World'' is the last movie premiered this year. *31: Time Fractures season 1 broadcasts until February 2008. 2008 January *28: The quest, Financial Mysteries, is released. February *5: Update:Kaboom is released, informing the general RuneScape community of Jagex's intention to release Gunnery three months prior. March *4: RuneScape - Alien Force (TV Series) premieres on SciFi @ 7:00 PM EST *20: The quest, Quest for the Lulz, is released. May *1: Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion is released to North America. *5: Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion is then released to Europe, then the rest of the world. December *25: The Lord of Blade is broadcasted. 2009 February *''Time Fractures'' season 2 broadcasts. June *(Unknown date) The Wilderness Swarm is first encountered. September *(Unknown date(s)) The Clan Guild decides to attack the Wilderness Swarm, but is defeated. November *(Unknown date) The Clan Guild decides it is time for a second attack on the Wilderness Swarm. *23: The GPA attacks the Swarm again, however is defeated. December *First riots and protests lobbying JaGex to do something about the Wilderness Swarm. *25: Conduits at Christmas time broadcasts. 2010 January *More riots and protests, including the Grand Exchange Riot. *17: Mods arrive on RuneScape, to recieve questions about the Wilderness Swarm and announce their course of action. February to April *(Feb) Time Fractures season 3 broadcasts. *JaGex releases numerous updates to help players combat the Swarm. *(Early April) JaGex polls the players on the best time to attack the Swarm. Almost unanimous result for July. July *21: D-Day. The new GPA assembles on world 81 to destroy the Swarm once and for all. After a battle that lasts several hours, they succeed and obliterate the Swarm. August *4: Grand Opening of the RuneScape Restaurant. December *Unknown date: JaGex mod arrives to help the owner of the RuneScape Restaurant with his financial problems. A week later the Restaurant is revamped. *25: Flaw in the Plan broadcasts. 2011 January *''Two Worlds'' season 1 broadcasts. August *''Torchwood Gielinor'' season 1 broadcasts. 2018 *Unknown date: The ultra-succesful RuneScape Restaurant finally closes. Category:Free-edit Articles